Phil Pearce
Philip "Phil" Pearce was a character in Emmerdale Farm from Episode 1060 (24th June 1986) to Episode 1314 (5th January 1989). He was the one who bought Mill Cottage and had it renovated. He romanced Sandie Merrick. He left Beckindale in 1989 when he was sent to prison for theft. Phil was played by Peter Alexander. Biography Backstory Phil Pearce was born in about 1952 and was a friend of Joe Sugden as a child. Phil used to spend time with him at Emmerdale Farm. Phil left Beckindale in 1978. Phil married Lesley Pearce in 1979. 1986-1989 Phil Pearce first appeared in June 1986. He worked as a builder and was hired to renovate the old mill. He then embarked on an affair with Sandie Merrick while he was still married to his wife Lesley. Phil became friends with Joe Sugden and Eric Pollard, and was hired to do many decorating jobs in the village. Phil's marriage to Lesley dissolved. In 1987 Phil and Sandie made their relationship official after his marriage break up. Sandie got Eric Pollard sacked from his job for fiddling the books. One night when Phil was out, Eric broke in and threatened her with a poker. Phil did not find out this for months until November 1987 when Sandie told him. Phil almost assaulted Eric in The Woolpack. In March 1988 Phil and Sandie's relationship started to strain when she had a miscarriage. Phil did not seen bothered. In April, Phil was given a Victorian chest by Eric Pollard and made it look like a Georgian chest so he could sell it for way more than what it was worth. This angered Sandie but she was loyal to Phil by not telling the police. In May 1988 Phil was renovating Crossgill for Matt Skilbeck and his wife Dolly Skilbeck. One day he went for lunch and left rags near the portable stove. The rags ignited and fire soon ripped through the house. Annie Sugden was visiting at the time and was trapped inside. She was rescued by Phil. Dolly suspected negligence on Phil's side but Phil strongly denied this and covered his tracks. Phil's darker side showed even more when he started a fight with Steve Fuller for flirting with Sandie. Amos and Henry rushed over to stop Phil from getting violent. Later, Phil and Eric Pollard found that Nick Bates had taken some of the money dropped by the robbers in the Post Office raid that year when Nick stopped them. Phil and Eric began to blackmail him. Phil began faking antiques for Eric to sell and then Phil planned a robbery on Home Farm. He stole some fireplaces from Home Farm and him and Eric framed Nick Bates, by getting him involved in the robbery or they would tell the police that Nick took money from the shop robbery. Nick got the upper hand when he said he has something on Phil now, so that made them even. Phil went to jail in January 1989 and was never seen again in the village after his release. First appearance Episode 1060 (24th June 1986) Last appearance Episode 1314 (5th January 1989) Memorable info Birthday: 1952 Full Name: Phillip Pearce Family Spouse Lesley Pearce (1979-1987) Children Diane Pearce (1981) See also Phil Pearce - list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:Pearce Family Category:Emmerdale businessmen. Category:Builders. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:1952 births. Category:Residents of Mill Cottage. Category:Convicted Criminals.